Cheat
by Kita Kitsune
Summary: Love is absolute. Absolutes corrupt absolutely. What was love, can then be hate, can then be suffering, can then be… KuramaxYuusuke, YuusukexKurama, KuramaxHiei, HieixKurama. Implied shounen ai.
1. Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuu Yuu Hakusho, or any of its characters. Those belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-sama, who made a lot more out of them than I ever could have. ^^;; I just do fanfiction for fun, and earn no monetary rewards for writing it. Reviews are, of course, worth as much as silver.

Original summary: Love is absolute. But can it withstand the trials distance and convenience throw upon it... ?

Title: Cheat

Chapter One: Mistake  
Anime: Yuu Yuu Hakusho  
Pairing: KuramaxYuusuke, YuusukexKurama, Yuusukex?  
Warning: Shounen ai  
Author: Kita Kitsune  
Date: Monday(moon-day!) June 9, 2008  
Miscellaneous Notes: Felt like writing, today—so here it is. :3 My second attempt at writing the KuramaxYuusuke pairing, and my first (mini?) fic as a twenty-year-old. ^^ It might be continued, I dunno, yet! :3 Hope you guys like, at any rate~

: : : : : : :

_Oh, love._

_The bedfellow of heartache._

_In a world so corrupted by lies—_

_Can one light shine alone in the darkness?_

_Amidst the haze of uncontrollable passion…_

: : :

Emotionless green eyes stared quietly at the wall across from his bed—the kitsune has reclined against the headboard, book long forgotten in his hands and lying open over his lap as memories flashed through from the previous night—

: : :

"I'm sorry—I didn't mean to… it was just, we got caught up in the moment, all right? Dammit, Kurama, I—"

"It's all right." That voice wasn't his, it was too soft, too numb—robbed of the usual lyrical quality the redhead usually spoke with.

Sharp teeth worried at the brunet's lower lip as he listened to the former youko retreat into himself—even going so far as to offer one of those infamous smiles (although he couldn't see him, talking over the phone as they were, it was too easy to picture), jade orbs disappearing from view in a sunny expression.

"…it doesn't bother me, Yuusuke." Sweet, soft words that found their way to the air, the emerald hues sneaking back open to fall upon the bookshelf across from him. Yuusuke had said he loved him, hugged him before he left… but if the other had strayed once, then the bond between them couldn't be as strong as the kitsune thought it'd been. True, the teen was open and honest enough to be direct with him about it… the gesture was appreciated, but there was still the matter at hand to attend to. "…do you love him?"

"What? No, it's not like that… the guy's like my best friend—I still love you, man…"

With those words, the redhead felt inexplicably weary.

: : :

Emerald orbs closed, blocking off the dim lighting of the room around him—he'd been sitting there for hours, half-reading the book before the light was gone and he didn't feel like getting up from his currently comfortable position to turn the lamp on.

So, the night fell into darkness…

…it was a bit laughable, really.

The youko, Kurama, known for his beauty and wisdom and talents not only on the battlefield but off—he'd remained loyal to his toushin lover, for the few months they'd been dating. The little hankoorime of their team was still quite attractive, after all—but the redhead permitted himself no further fantasies concerning him. It was not easy, for such a creature he had been in his former life had instilled tendencies, and ways of thinking… perhaps this, though, was what enabled him to take Yuusuke's cheating admittance to heart—not that he had any choice but to forgive the teen.

Over the years, as they fought beside Hiei and Kuwabara, Kurama had noticed what seemed to him as 'special attention' from the reikai tantei leader.

That first meeting, the detective willing to give up his own life to the Mirror of Darkness, in order to save Kurama's own…

Then, when the Dark Tournament had fully started—Yuusuke had been so protective of him. The Tournament Committee had rigged the fight against Team Masho—forcing only he and the young brunet to be the recognized fighters for their team. And he had returned Yuusuke's selfless act of nobility—intending on keeping the ninja away from the boy as long as possible, as well as give Yuusuke a good idea as to how they fought. Kurama would aim not to die in the process, but at the time it had been a serious gamble on his own life and abilities to keep him from fatal harm against not one, but two formidable opponents.

Gama and Touya.

Whenever he was in the ring, he was well aware of Yuusuke calling his name—sometimes in fear, sometimes in warning—but mostly in concern. That concern made him curious… was it simply because of his feminine looks and unearthly grace that the brunet felt the need to run in and protect him? Yuusuke'd even offered to do so, in the midst of his fight with Touya—yelling at the kitsune through the ice master's ring of cool air to switch places, that he'd done enough and Yuusuke would handle the rest of the ninja, on his own.

Kurama couldn't allow it. The energy signatures of the other three were strong, as well—and he'd never forgive himself if he heaped the fight with Touya onto so caring a friend. What kind of team mate would he be, if he let the leader finish his battles (quite so literally) for him?

So, the kitsune had trudged on—wearily passing-out, on his feet… now, that hadn't been intended. When he'd come to he was being carried in a pair of strong arms that propped him gently up against the side of the ring—and then became aware of quite a few mean bruises that dotted over his chest and abdomen that he hadn't had when last he recalled. Then, he felt the pause in the other man's ki, dark eyes staring in worry at his prone form. The redhead couldn't bring himself to move, long red bangs shading his eyes and leaving it to interpretation whether or not he was still unconscious, although the small emotional smile that tugged at his lips couldn't be stifled.

To be treated as though he were someone precious to the detective…

He'd almost tried to stir enough to offer some small sound of thanks towards his friend—however by then Yuusuke had stood, and the ki he was emitting could have been construed as only pure rage. It was directed at someone in the ring upon which the fox was leaned, no doubt… but it still sent a curious shiver up his spine. The brunet teen had been full of anger, then—and as the fight started he was showered in mist that weighed down his hair and stuck unpleasantly to his clothes… but then it was gone. In quiet contemplation he listened to the other's words—Yuusuke shouting about how the man had apparently beaten Kurama after he'd fallen unconscious on his feet. Had he? The kitsune didn't even know what the man looked like…

But there was a noticeable wince as he heard the cracking of quite a few bones, out in the ring—Yuusuke had driven his famously hard punches home, it seemed… and the crash that sounded like a huge, bulky form flying into the stone stands (and breaking through the high wall that separated the spectators from the grass surrounding the ring) and lying there, utterly defeated.

And then Yuusuke had come back, not even waiting to take in the kudos from Koto, the announcer—not even basking in his victory—and jumped down to the kitsune's side. Now Kurama could muster a smile up towards the other, even joking a bit at how his own death-grass seed would be the trickiest wound to heal. Emerald eyes were soft in their gratitude—even as his mind was focused on other things, warning Yuusuke of the power of the last two members yet to fight on Team Masho. The boy had brushed it off with his usual cockiness, climbing right back into the ring and fully intending to use the rest of his anger to beat the last two fighters to a bloody pulp.

Although, Kurama was glad that Jin had knocked him out of that state and made Yuusuke enjoy the fight.

For the rest of the Tournament, however… the kitsune had taken more notice to how Yuusuke watched his fights with such anxiety—especially the one with Karasu, at the end.

Jade depths slid shut at the painful memory. He couldn't even recall how many times he'd heard that strong voice echo in a scream of his name—true fear riding the tone, and he wasn't used to that. While Yuusuke was not the unemotional creature Hiei could be—well, he supposed it made sense. After he'd beaten the younger Toguro brother, the tantei had cried in the middle of the ruined stadium… so, perhaps it was merely that Yuusuke cared so much for those close to him, that he couldn't stand to see them in pain.

As the months had drawn by, and Sensui began to work his chaos on the Ningenkai… Kurama had nearly felt his heart stop, from the anger of watching the teen that his own team cared so much about… just—give himself up, with a cocky smile in their direction as Sensui pierced his human heart.

Of course, it'd all worked out in the end… but even Hiei had allowed his feelings to mar his judgment, the Kokuryu rampaging in a straight-on hit to the deranged former detective, and the three of them all too ready to give up their lives if they could not avenge the boy. Then, miraculously, Yuusuke had returned… that cocky attitude still there, but the soft hum of his reiki replaced by a far stronger wind of youki that put their own to shame.

Oh, but he'd been relieved when he'd seen the large, phoenix-like version of Puu sweep aside its wing to reveal the detective—gunshots still having torn holes in his jeans, but little else having changed as those roan depths locked on his own then-golden pair, from across the plateau that his friends had been fighting Sensui with all their might upon…

A soft sigh echoed to the air around, and with a quiet 'tap' the book found itself shut on his lap, quietly. Lashes fell to cover the jade depths… Yuusuke was away, off to see some martial arts tournament in China—it was a month-long event, and his boyfriend had been looking forward to it for ages. The ticket hadn't been cheap, and so Yuusuke only had enough for one. Kurama had taken this all with quiet understanding—yes, yes, good for the teen to go and enjoy himself, and attend a tournament that he wasn't competing in (or ran the risk of dying during). The redhead could imagine those too-brown eyes lit with sheer exhilaration as his lover whooped and cheered and whistled along with the audience—ah, human fighting tournaments were so different than the bloodthirsty one they'd been forced to attend, years ago.

For the moment, however… the kitsune had difficulty wrapping his mind around the problem. Yuusuke, loyal Yuusuke… he'd found a friend in the first few days there, and the two men had bonded, their friendship growing, sharing a room—Kurama had been happy for him. It was good that the brunet had someone to experience the event, with him…

He just wished they hadn't gotten 'carried away' in the hotel room.

The mere thought of another's fingers caressing his lover didn't instill jealously, as it once might've, had Kurama still been the full-blooded youko---no. The way Yuusuke had called him up and greeted him, hesitantly and breached the subject… that he'd told his friend that he had a boyfriend, back home in Japan, and they'd gotten to talking… and then the brunet told him he didn't know what had happened—maybe they'd had too much to drink, but the fact was that his 'friend' had leaned over and claimed his mouth for his own… and Yuusuke hadn't resisted.

Kurama couldn't quite put his finger on his emotions, at the moment. He searched for them, expecting anger, betrayal, and a fierce wave of possessiveness. But… he knew how hard it was for Yuusuke to admit his preference to others. One would think that the boy wouldn't care, it certainly fit with his personality… but when it came to Keiko, Kuwabara and even his own mother (despite her flaws), Atsuko—he'd admitted to Kurama that he couldn't bring himself to do what the kitsune had done, and come clean with those closest to him.

Yes, Shiori had known for a few years, now, that he was attracted to males. He suspected she'd known before then, but had kept quiet and let him come to her on his own terms—for which he was inexplicably grateful. When he'd told her she had simply nodded and accepted it with a few comforting words that soothed his heart—keeping his past from a youko to her suddenly seemed much harder to do… but only time would tell if he'd ever seek to break that old illusion between them.

A slightly shakier sigh, slender digits traveling upward to rub at his temple.

No, he wasn't angry… in fact, the first few nights had found him pressing into his bed more than was the norm, moaning softly against the pillow and hastily thrusting his hips into the working hand wound around his hard length—if anything, the idea that someone had touched Yuusuke other than he was electrifying, as he had no doubt in the other's loyalty.

If Yuusuke said there was nothing going on, then there wasn't.

However… as time went by—another week crawling past without a word from the former detective… the kitsune found his thoughts turning darker and more melancholy.

What if Yuusuke had gone further than a mere kiss and some fondling, now? The teen hadn't really been all that informative of what exactly had transpired, that night…

Setting his book aside, the redhead quietly curled into his own embrace, arms encircling around his sides and holding tight—upon closing his eyes, he could almost pretend that it was his lover…

A soft chuckle from the back of his mind stirred him away from that comforting vision—two golden, slanted eyes glittering at him from the darkness.

Oh, come now, Suuichi.

The tone was deadly, in its amusement.

You recognize the signs. The toushin is steadily falling out of love with you~ It won't be long before he disappears from your life, altogether, leaving you to pick up the pieces after this wild fling of his…

A few unbidden tears collected in the corner of his eyes, to that—but the kitsune pressed the wave of emotion back, those verdant optics slipping shut once more, as the embrace over himself turned a hint firmer—

You've done it all before, Suuichi.

Came the purred statement, feeling as though it nearly dusted against his ear—

It won't be long, before the child discards you…~

~*~End~*~


	2. Error

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuu Yuu Hakusho, or any of its characters. Those belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-sama, who made a lot more out of them than I ever could have. ^^;; I just do fanfiction for fun, and earn no monetary rewards for writing it. Reviews are, of course, worth as much as silver.

Original summary(for this chapter): Love is absolute. Absolutes corrupt absolutely. What was love, can then be hate, can then be suffering, can then be…

Title: Cheat

Chapter Two: Error

Word Count: 2,148

Anime: Yuu Yuu Hakusho

Pairing: KuramaxYuusuke, implied KuramaxHiei, implied past YuusukexKurama, implied HieixKurama

Warning: Angst, shounen ai

Author: Kita Kitsune

Date: Monday(moon-day!), September 7, 2009

Miscellaneous Notes: Over a year after I posted the first chapter, and here's the second. Now, now, don't get your hopes up… this isn't a multi-chapter, by any stretch of the imagination. I think I'll be done with this fic, here. Just felt like doing a tiny little KuramaxYuusuke—after all, it _is_ one of my OTPs—that happened to sort-of link-up with the previous chapter(barely), so I decided to put it here instead of making it into another one-shot. :3

I guess reviews would be nice(although, with something this short, I can't bring myself to care about it, too much… x.o;;;).

More Notes(Monday, November 23, 2009): Ah, look! I'm updating this story(over two months after I updated the version on AFF, but hey an update's an update~!). I suppose I could say this is to tide people over for the next chapter of 'Second Try'(watch out around Christmas, for that--by the way, you all know chapter eleven of Second Try is already up on my AFF account[check the homepage link to get to it], right? FF = Fanfiction dot net, AFF = Adulfanfiction dot net).

Well. I was checking the hit count for my stories, and found out this one has gotten a pretty good amount of traffic, this month(19 hits for 19 people, eh? Cool by me! :3), sooo... since people are reading this fic, here's my Thanksgiving present to you all(I know it's angsty and blah, but maybe someone will enjoy it~). x.x~

Thanks to kit-kit for the only review, for last chapter! :3

: : : : : : :

_Endless, endless, endless, endless…_

_Existence calls to us, but do we hear?_

_A garden's in harmony, with variety everywhere—_

_Why can't humanity be more like plants… ?_

: : :

"Yuusuke!" That cry was choked, despairing and desperate all rolled into one entreating call. Fine fingertips splayed against the wood of the door, his form collapsed against it, breath hitching against the smooth surface.

"Yuusuke! Let me in!" Silence was all that greeted him, for a bare moment—and then, suddenly, the ballast he was leaning on was wrenched away and he just managed to avoid falling into the threshold of the door before him. The kitsune did stumble, resulting in a piercingly sorrowful gaze bearing up on hard chocolate from beneath wayward, windswept scarlet. Out of habit, a smile tugged at his lips, and he parted them to speak—

"I don't want to hear a fucking word out of your lying mouth." The comment caused him to start, then wince, gaze falling off to the side. He deserved this…

"I…" That voice was too-soft, too-numb, to be his own… "I… apologize. It was my—"

"You fucking ran away, Kurama!" That statement was as good as bellowed, and he didn't fight as strong fingers wrapped around his wrist, dragging him up to better view the rage simmering in those brown depths… eyes he knew so well… now lit with fury and revulsion as they landed upon him.

He didn't deny it…

"You fucking ran away! I _told_ you it didn't mean anything! _I told you_ it was an accident, and you forgave me, you bastard!"

It was all true… He turned his face, carmine strands shielding the sight of it.

He'd been a fool… a moment of weakness…

That hand gripping his own suddenly thrust him away, and he landed roughly on the sopping cement just outside the brunet's apartment. Yuusuke'd long ago moved from his mother's home… long ago… not so long ago, he could remember coming here—days and days, memories and memories of laughter, the group, Kuwabara-kun and the girls…

Or just the two of them…

_"Damn, Kurama, wait up!" Loud laughter, brash footsteps echoing down the corridor. He graced his companion with a charming smile, having finished working the lock and easily stepped inside, avoiding the full-on tackle his teenage friend had attempted to spring on him._

"_Dammit—~!" But there was laughter behind that curse, a boisterous smile as Yuusuke recovered, rubbing the mark on the bridge of his nose that marked the brunt of where he'd fallen, a grin eating up his expression as he observed the stoic fox—amusement politely hidden behind a warm pair of emerald hues, silence and a knowing smile all that greeted his comment for a mere moment before an innocent tone rang out, almost offhanded in its inflection as the fox made to turn, to enter the abode._

"_Why, I haven't the faintest idea as to what you refer, Yuusuke. I was merely opening the door for you…"_

"_Damn fox!" He lunged at the redhead, surprised when he actually met warmth, this time, a melodic array of light laughter following their descent until he had the fox pinned beneath him, inadvertently… and then he just stared, just watched as his friend gazed fondly up at him, crimson tresses splayed out on the rug and mirth dancing in the verdant oculars…_

Anger. It pulsed in those roan depths, fed and circled like a dying jaguar. The kitsune managed another fragile smile, picking himself up from the cold stone, mind absently jutting off elsewhere…

To think, that as much as he loved him, before… Yuusuke could hate him so, now.

"I apologize." That tone was cool, unaffected. Distant. An aloof gaze took in his friend, an unfelt smile playing at his lips.

"It is of my own blame, that it occurred. Do not blame him." As expected, another emotional yell greeted his calm statement.

"I wasn't fucking blaming Hiei! I was blaming _you_! You fucking ran, Kurama!"

"I believe you've stated that." The youko tipped his head, just slightly, allowing the slightest bit of warmth to creep into his gaze. It was better, now. He could mask, better. With the initial… meeting out of the way—he had felt out precisely what Yuusuke still felt, and it was clear the other's stance had not changed, at all. A foolish notion, on his part… to give into such a desperate urge, in the middle of the night. What had he expected? Had he expected open arms and soft comfort?

He did not deserve to be forgiven…

That curve across his countenance grew a hint brighter, optics even going so far as to half-moon, in a disarming look. He did not need to see, to know the frown that now pulled at the tantei's expression.

"I am glad you are doing so well, Yuusuke." Quietly, without rushing, he turned, placing his back to the other standing in the threshold of his door. It had been a mistake to come here… he knew well enough never to give into that urge, again, now. The redhead let his gaze wander, tipping up over the cloudy sky overhead. It had stopped raining, on his way over here… and it looked as though it would start again, on his way back. Heading off a comment he almost heard, the kitsune glanced over his shoulder, expression still painted in that habitual warm incarnation of itself.

"I apologize for my intrusion. Please, pay it no mind."

Without a glance back, he began to stride away. He was aware of Yuusuke's eyes on the back of his head—at least until the point his senses took note of the door closing—and so did not dare another glance behind him, until the apartment complex was out of sight.

How foolish of him…

: : :

"Damn…" The teen moved back into his single-room apartment, slumping down on the bed and figiting in his jeans for a smoke. Once found, the cancer stick was placed between tiers and lit. This accomplished, he closed the lighter, then tossing it onto the old metal table taking up residence in the middle of the small room. Inhaling deeply, he checked the thin cylinder between fingers, flopping back onto the mattress with a simultaneous sigh, expelling a lung-clogging cloud of soot into the air overhead.

He stared at the ceiling, for a while.

What had Kurama been thinking? They'd been over, for years now…

What had the fox been thinking, to come here?

Sure they were still 'friends', after all that… well, actually they were _barely_ friends, scarcely saw or talked to each other anymore, but he'd always assumed it was rather amicable…

What the fuck.

The brunet rolled over onto his side, taking another drag of the cigarette, thick brows knitting together in thought.

It was amazing, really, how that stupid redhead could still get him all riled up, merely by showing his face. That stupid grin… that stupid smile. Did Kurama really think he fooled anyone with that crap, anymore? Did anyone actually buy that smile of his, at this point?

"Ch'…" Dumb-ass youko. What had he expected? Yuusuke'd learned, long ago, not to trust anything that damn kitsune said…

: : :

It had started raining. How… unprepared, of him…

The fox stood in the rain, gazing up through what he could see of the trees, behind the bangs plastered to his forehead. Rain was so lovely. He could feel the forest humming and singing to the beat of the raindrops, around him…

To think, they had come so far…

An idle smile snuck out onto his face, to that thought.

Yes, yes. They had come so far… only to drown, near the end. They had overcome Yuusuke's one flaw—that cheating night, while he was overseas in China, at the martial arts tournament—… or, he had thought they'd overcome it. The kitsune'd never blamed Yuusuke for that small indiscretion, and all was the same as it had been, before…

What, then—had so prompted him to ruin his own paradise by allowing himself to become conflicted over Hiei?

Perhaps… that Hiei seemed to be around, more and more, when Yuusuke seemed either too busy with the shop…

Ah, and yes… the fights. Nearly every conversation they had had, at that time, ended up growing into an argument. He enjoyed the banter, the back-and-forth, but Yuusuke… it had been tearing him apart, inside. Of course, had the fox been aware of this, he would have tried to remedy the situation…

But then… he wasn't really aware that he teased, was he? It was a built-in, playful, mindful trick that always seemed to draw people closer… but, perhaps—he'd been mistaken? Perhaps for Yuusuke, the teasing had been too much… perhaps the flaws that Yuusuke believed existed within himself were not strong enough to take the teasing on such a daily basis, harmlessly as it might have been meant…

A soft laugh, the sound lost amid the rushing rain, escaped him, and he found himself falling to his knees.

How foolish of him… to still believe in love, after all his years alive.

How Kuronue's loss, how Yomi's destruction, how Hiei's stoniness should have taught him…

Love never lasted.

It was such a human ideal, after all—bless them.

Bless them, and their short lives, so they would never see the end of the love they shared with others of their species...

: : :

He couldn't remember when he'd dozed off, but he was jarred to wakefulness rather suddenly by an irate presence on his bed, and a sharp shout grating on his ears.

"Detective!" The brunet grumbled, moving around and rubbing an eye, creaking it open only to find the venomous stare of his former team mate bearing down, fiercely, upon him. Red eyes were smoldering, angry and piss-off—

"Mnnnnn… Hiei? Ugh, what're you doing, it's…"

"Where's Kurama." That voice was low, hazed with precise, deadly rage.

"Huh?" He blinked, blearily, still trying to clear the fuzzed image of three sets of annoyed red eyes from his vision. Pale hands snagged in his T-shirt, dragging him up from the bed and the mattress complained, squeaking as the petite fire youkai shook him, shouting practically in his ear.

"You fool! Where's Kurama! He came to see you, his presence, his youki is all over the door—" Yuusuke squinted, trying to remember… oh, yeah! Before—was that tonight, then?

"Oh! Yeah, he came by, earlier, but he left pretty soon after that…" The brunet mumbled, head canting off to the side, trying to fall back into the embrace of the bed. The hankoorime let him, even though he was still obviously seething with rage—and then it was gone. All, in an instant… Hiei was gone.

Already half-asleep, the teen rolled over with a deciding snore.

: : :

So beautiful… he played with the leaves, caressing them between their buds, smiling happily as they fluttered in response to his touch. Tipping his head back, resting it on the bark of the tree that had sprung up, behind him. The kitsune sighed, softly, pleasure seeping through him as the droplets scattered on his skin, only to be absorbed a moment later.

To experience rain like this was riveting…

A flash of black to his senses, and glassy green peered half-open, offering a crooked smile towards the Jaganshi standing before him. Those crimson oculars were so… rare, and exquisite, when widened as they were. His voice was cheerful, if a bit subdued, due to…

"It's all right, Hiei. I won't bother either of you, again… so… be happy, ne~?"

Once it was said, he'd done what he needed… and quietly slumped back against his creation, blood seeping into the roots entwined about his form, of the vampire tree.

: : :

Breathtaking.

Breathtakingly disturbing…

The youko's slender form propped against the tree, behind him. Arms and legs sprawled with careless grace on the grass carpeting the forest floor, the grey trench-coat he'd worn lying, forgotten, a good ways away. Red hair spilled trustingly upon the purple bark the head bearing it rested against, tendrils wrapped far and around, thin roots—too numerous to count—spreading their crimson, snaking branches over every ounce of pale flesh they could find. All of the kitsune's skin was covered in roots, the actual peach-hue barely visible beneath their entwined embrace. Hooded green eyes, glazed and all-but-devoid of consciousness, stared at him heavily as that same deceitful smile crossed too-pale lips, a madman's whisper trailing in a happy tone to the wet air—the rain having fallen to a mere drizzle, by now.

He started forward with a cry, freed from his immobile state as those slivers of jade disappeared beneath thick lashes, a heart-rending scream echoing around the silent woods—

_KURAMA!!_

~*~End~*~


End file.
